Right Next To The Right One
by rcf1989
Summary: Katherine's dying, she knows and Bree tries to deny it, until she finally faces dead in way she never thought she would do. A one oneshot song fic.


Right Next To The Right One

**Right Next To The Right One**

_What if we were meant to be together_

_What if you were meant to be the one_

_I could hide a million years and try to believe_

_That any time the girl in mind will come and rescue me_

The phone was ringing for the eighth time in less than an hour. She was getting really worried. She knew her friend was home, she could see the car parked outside and also they were going to meet that day, more than hour ago and none of them were late unless they had a powerful reason to be it. And this time, that reason was so powerful that it could tear them apart forever.

She wanted to pick up the phone more than ever; she knew it was her calling, she needed her more than she'll ever dare to say and in ways she could have never think of before, though her morals would tell her it wasn't right to think or feel it, she knew it was real, she wanted it, she loved. But she was afraid she could never tell it before she passed away, she knew she was going to die sooner or later after what happened. He paid her another of his random visits, but this time it was the last one. He came to finish what he started years ago. He got in the house while she was out, so when she arrived and found him she run to grab her gun and kill him, but he already had it. She tried to protect herself from him, but it was in vain. A punch in the stomach and she went down on her knees. The hitting continued, and she was been hit everywhere and with anything he could find: candlesticks, glasses, paintings… She wanted it to be over, she didn't want to feel anything else, but she did: the ice cold steel of a kitchen knife in her chest… Twice. Later, she felt the same in one of her wrists as her veins were been cut.

She tried to scream, but she was unable to make a sound. Tears were filling her eyes and running down her cheeks. "End it. Just do it, I know you want to. Kill me." She was begging him, and he knew she was for what he laughed. "I never thought you'd say that, but you know? I won't. I'm leaving and I'll let you die, slowly." And he did, a minute later she heard the main door opening and a few seconds later, closing.

_Cause you're the fire, you're the one_

_But you'll never see the sun_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

_And I could call it many names_

_But it's myself I need to blame_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

She decided it was a good idea to go and check on her friend. When she left home, she saw a man coming out of her friend's, getting into a car and driving as fast as he could. As soon as she saw the car leaving, at the end of the street, she run to her friend's house. She didn't knock the door, her worries and fears didn't let allow her to lose time being polite, so she just get in the house and called out her friend's name. "Katherine!?" and she didn't anwser back, as she was weak. Bree wandered around: living room, dinning room, bathroom… Until she saw a pair of black heels in the kitchen. She was terrified something happened and when she was finally at the same place the shoes were, when she looked to the left couldn't help but scream as soon as she saw Katherine laying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Bree opened a drawer and took some cloths; she used one of them to stop Katherine's cut, the wrist one; she tied it above it, tightly, so it would stop the bleeding. Then, Bree used others to try to stop the chest bleeding but it was impossible., though she wasn't going to give up.

"Bree…" Said Katherine almost without voice, being so easy to notice it hurt her breathing, as one of the lungs was perforated, and very slowly filling with blood. "Sshhhhh. Don't talk, it will just hurt you more." Said Bree, putting a finger on Katherine's lips. "Oh just stop it. I'm dying, and you know it." "No you're not!" Bree knew it was true, but she couldn't admit it, she had to lie to herself. "Stop being silly! I've lost a lot of blood, and I've been stabbed twice, not counting some veins were cut…" Katherine had to say that between deep breaths, and some made her shed a few tears because of the pain. "You're not alone, I'm here with you. I'm not gonna leave you." Said Bree stroking nicely Katherine's cheek and wiping her tears out.

_In the end you've got a friend for lifetime_

_Truly there to truly care for you_

_I know you cry a million tears so I want you to know_

_That a pretty face can take you places, you dont wanna go_

Bree had been cleaning the floor while making sure Katherine didn't lose more blood, and if she did, Bree reacted quite quickly to stop it. When she was done, she lied down with Katherine and kept a hand in her chest, with a cloth in the wound that was bleeding the most, as the other one seemed to be under control. Also, Bree's head was resting in Katherine's shoulder. "Why a… Are you doing this?" Asked Katherine calmly. "I told you: I'm not gonna leave you." "But why? We've been more enemies than friends." "We're friends now, and so I'm here for you." That made Katherine smile, who then hold Bree's free hand. "You know? I think we should move?" Said Bree rubbing Katherine's hand. "Like I can move!" "Well, you don't need to…"

And said that, Bree was in her knees and lifted up Katherine, who instinctively pur her arms around Bree's neck, like if she was lifting a cushion. "See? You didn't need to move." Katherine smiled. "Bree?" "Yes?" "I… I have something to tell you but I…" "Just say it." Katherine tried to take a deep breath but it hurt her so badly that she made a strange sound, like she was running out of air, and closed her eyes. "Katherine!?" She didn't anwser back. "Please, say something!" Bree was now in panic, as her friend was in her arms and thought she was dead. Bree waited for over a minute until she heard Katherine's voice, low and weak. "I… I love you." Katherine felt a tear in her cheek, but it wasn' hers, it belonged to Bree. She was smiling as she was happy to know Katherine was still alive but for something else too, that mixed with her current and ephemeral happiness made her shed a few tears.

_Cause you're the fire, you're the one_

_But you'll never see the sun_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

_And I could call it many names_

_But it's myself I need to blame_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

Katherine felt she was lying in a different and more comfortable place, something like a bed. She still had her eyes closed, she didn't want to open them as she was afraid Bree wasn't there with her, that she didn't come to rescue her, that all was simply a dream… Except what Wayne did to her, as she could feel the pain.

She tried to reach Bree in the bed, but she couldn't. "It was just a dream" Katherine said to herself, though still loud to be heard. "What was just a dream?" Asked Bree, who was in a corner, writing something in a piece of paper. "Bree? Is that you?" As she was done with what she was writing, she introduced not one but two piece of papers in an envelope and placed it in the nightstand. "Yes, it's me." She said sitting in bed next to Katherine and holding her hand, making her smile shyly. "Thanks for… been here with me and not letting me die… Alone" A tear run down Katherine's cheek when she said that. "Don't thank me, you, silly. I could never leave you alone like this… But I… Have something to ask you." "Go ahead." "Do you remember what you said when you tried to say something, but couldn't and then didn't speak again until a minute later after I kinda begged you to speak??" "Yes, I do remember… And I mean it. I love you Bree and I will always love you. No matter what you say now, or freak out, what I feel won't change." Katherine opened up her eyes, and looked at Bree, trying to figure out what was going on behind those green eyes. She wasn't mad, afraid, scared, upset, going nuts, there wasn't a signal of disappointing in her. What was reflected was happiness, although it was mixed with bits of sadness. "Well, you're not the only one in love in this room." Bree leaned to kiss Katherine, softly yet turning into something passionate. When they pulled apart, Bree was crying. "What happened?"Asked Katherine. "Is just that… I… I… love you too and we found out… Too late… And I can't… I can't live without you." "You lived without me for years…" "But now I can't. Now that we've met I just… I don't wanna be without you, especially knowing that if I hadn't been stubborn and wanting to meet today at my house you'd probably still be alive tomorrow." "Is not your fault, Bree. Its Wayne's, not yours."

_So in the end it all depends on whether you'll find_

_Warm embraces when I replace the one you had in mind..._

After a few minutes looked up in the bathroom, Bree managed to look perfect again, like she didn't cry that fatal evening. She returned to Katherine's bed, now death bed, with bottle with pills and a glass full of water; while she was going to the room, she took some and took a few sips to swallow them. When she was by the door, she took a few more and when she lied in bed with Katherine, took the rest and both the bottle and the glass were now empty, and were put behind the envelope.

They were looking at each other, both exhausted. Katherine for obvious reasons, but what she didn't know is that Bree was too but for a very different reason. She knew she couldn't live feeling part guilty for something she could have avoid, nor for being without someone she loved and made up her mind, doing something she never thought she would do as she used to say that kind of things were for those who were to weak to deal with life, except when Mary Alice did.

They were lying close, face to face. Bree was playing with Katherine's hair. "You're one tired playful lady, Bree." "You know me." She said smiling. "Kiss me." Whispered Katherine, and Bree obeid; they didn't know how much they spend kissing, as they didn't care. All they knew was they were falling asleep in each others arms.

_Cause you're the fire, you're the one_

_But you'll never see the sun_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

_And I could call it many names_

_But it's myself I need to blame_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

The following day, the rest of the girls had a random meeting and the gossip of the day was what was going on with both Bree and Katherine. They didn't see them in more than 24 hours and that was really strange. They talked with Orson, but was as clueless as them, so then they went to visit Katherine. After waiting a few minutes, Susan used her key, as Katherine gave her one long ago, to get in. They called their names, but none of them anwsered, so they tried to find them. After checking every room in the main floor, the went upstairs and found a door closed. Knock after knock and nobody anwsered, so they decided it would be a good idea getting in. As they got in, they found Bree and Katherine, lying in bed looking pale… Deathly pale. "They're not…" Started Gaby. "I think they are…" Continued Susan. Lynette couldn't take it anymore so she got close to the bed and touched them. "They're cold as ice. And Katherine seems have been… bleeding!" The three of them were shocked. "Hey, there's an envelope in there!" Pointed Susan. As Lynette was the closer to it, she took it and opened it. One of the papers explained what happened and the other one had a poem. "This is clearly Bree's hand writing. Could you read it, Lynette?" asked Gaby.

Her light's out and mine's with her

I can't be in a place if she doesn't stay

I don't care what people dare to say

Morals are there but sometimes you don't care

I crossed boundaries I never thought I would

And just to be in a place I never thought I'd stood

Who cares when you learn the hard way?

It's the only way you can later avoid mistakes

Until is too late and you know you're wrong again

I always thought this was just a weak decission

But then I had to take my own position

And there I learned this was my fate

Being with her until the end


End file.
